The Northern Vale
The Kingdom of the Northern Vale, or simply the Northern Vale, is an independent kingdom in Asaland. The Northern Vale is ruled from the castle of Wintervale by House Senate with immense support from House Lannister. It is the largest of the kingdoms found in Asaland and holds the largest population. The northern Vale was made from three former constituent regions of the Eight Kingdoms, the Northern Helm, Red Acre, and the Wintervale, from which the capitol gets its name. Landforms and Resources The Forbidden Forest occupies the northernmost region of the continent of Asaland. Culturally, the region is considered Northmen because the region belongs to descendants from the Kingdom in the Northern Vale. Vast Lands The Forbidden Forest extends across Asaland from the Great Divide on the east to the World's End on the west. In total area, the region is among the largest territories in the world, though that is only what is mapped. Because of the region's rough climate, the Forbidden Forest has yet to be fully explored. Abundant Resources In addition to its huge landmass, the Forbidden Forest is rich with natural resources. While the ground is frozen year round and the soil isn't fertile for growing crops, the land is capable of producing kerstein, a powerful type of stone that can be crafted into armor. There are a few running streams that run alongside underground springs that deposits a variety of minerals. The most resourceful resource are the trees that form a gigantic forest, the namesake of the region. Climate and Vegetation The arctic coast of the Forbidden Forest have tundra climate and vegetation. Winters aren't just long and bitterly cold, they're year round and without winter. The lands near Trumph Wall at their warmest are just below freezing; the entire region is permafrost, or permanently frozen ground. Mountain ranges in the north have highland climates and vegetation. Generally the temperatures are colder in highland climates, but in the case of the Forbidden Forest, they're slightly warmer; warm enough for vegetation to grow. The mountains also influence the temperature and precipitation of surrounding lower area. For example, near the coast outside the ranges of mountains, a rain shadow effect provides the land with minimal snowfall, meaning the permafrost found has been around for thousands of years. The areas between the mountains however are full of snowfall. History The Kingdom of the Wintervale was established five thousand years ago by Severus Lannister, the founder of House Lannister, who constructed the feudal society in the northern territories of Asaland when he led a campaign to unite the independent houses of the North. At the same time, House Stark was lending support to House Lannister from their seat in what would later be known as The Northern Helm. In Red Acre, the lords remained independent, not yet touched by southern society like the north. In a decade’s time, House Lannister had mustered enough support from House Ersting, Lightwood, and Stark and swiftly took the winter valley from their opponents, and the Kingdom of the Wintervale was established. The northern tip of present day Red Acre was under their control, and all land above it was given to House Stark for their support, to be ruled independently. The houses that held fealty to House Lannister were given their holds and lands back under the jurisdiction of House Lannister; those who opposed were dethroned and replaced and left to be the vassal houses of House Lannister’s vassal houses. When Feudal society reached Red Acre, the northern tip of the region was claimed by various lords and taken out of control from House Lannister. The history of the north remained silent for the most part of history. In the years before the Darkest Night, the lords of the Wintervale were occupied by wars fought against shapeshifter clains, especially those surrounding Clan Wolfshine, Lyons, and Ellwood. The Northern Helm and Wintervale withheld their forces during the start of the Darkest Night. It wasn’t until Govaer Ienvas acquired the aid of the giants and minotaur from the Forbidden Forest that the Wintervale joined the war. When the giants and minotaur attacked from the north, Lord Ersting and Drakeblood led the battle in the north while the other vassal houses to House Lannister marched south to fight against the bulk of the Elven Axis. The Northern Helm sent support to the Wintervale, providing soldiers to keep the peace within the kingdom while Red Acre fought in their own lands against the elves. Concluding the Darkest Night, House Lannister led the campaign to march all allies with the Elven Alliance and their races north of the Wintervale. House Trumph, a wealthy vassal House to House Stark, lead the building of a 1,000-foot-high wall that expanded for 250 miles. Many cities were ruined throughout Asaland, and many Kings saw aid in uniting with larger nations, and larger nations saw aid in uniting the kingdoms to form a united army, therefore the many kingdoms of Asaland formed eight constituent regions and put House Lannister in command. In the year 423 A.D.K., King Tobias Lannister put an end to the struggle with the shapeshifters by purchasing a reserve a land between the Wintervale and Red Acre, and naming it a safe haven for all shapeshifters. Most of the clans moved there, while a few held their homes in the Northern Helm. Following the death of King Gerald Lannister, Melchior Morgenstern, who had just recently married Gerald’s daughter, Freya Lannister, was crowned the King of the Eight Kingdoms, creating a split between the wardens. House Stark and Lefevre held faith due to the threat of the Farroxian army. All of Red Acre was destroyed in the war against the Farrox, and a few cities in south Northern Helm fell to them. Due to the destruction of their region, Red Acre fell under Melchior Morgenstern’s command, and because of internal struggles without House Stark and their vassals, the Northern Helm later joined the Wintervale after the incursion. Folowing the incursion, Melchior Morgenstern remained King until his cousin, Jamie Lannister, turned sixteen. Melchior backed out of his kingship and handed the throne to his cousin, who has ruled the Northern Vale ever since. Geography Cities * King's Rock - The capitol of the Northern Vale. It has a population of 10,000 and a rare combatant-to-civilian ration of 1:20. A tenth of those combatants are knights, and eight of them are apart of the Iron Swords who guard the King. King's Rock was modeled after Wolfrun and built on close to a mountain. Its castle is forged from ice and magic and never melts. * Winter’s Landing - The former capitol of the Wintervale. Winter's Landing has once again become the seat of House Lannister. * Wolfrun - After the Incursion, the shapeshifter population returned to Wolfrun and rebuilt their city. Ten years after its fall and they're still rebuilding. Wolfrun is seated by House Wolfshine and their vassal clans. * Alicante - The second richest city in Asaland, this city is known for its red and gold shimmer, similar to Wolfrun's. It is held by House Lightwood. * Lancaster - The fourth richest city in Asaland, second in the Northern Helm, this city was the original hold of House Lannister, but has long-since been under House Morgenstern's control. It was not forfeited by Melchior Morgenstern and still holds faith to him, currently lead by a council. * Spearhead - A city destroyed during the Farroxian invasion, Speahead is under the leadership of House Redwin. It's been rebuilt and holds a strong force. * Gouldsboro - One of the few cities to escape the destruction brought by the Farroxian army. Gouldsboro holds one of the strongest military strengths in the Northern Vale and is seated by House Goldened. * Mercier - The former capitol of Red Acre, it was never rebuilt. Gangs and bandits now own the ruined city. * Ellswood - * Farmington - Towns * Oldtown - A town once within the jurisdiction of the Watchmen, now a weary place where their families reside. * Black rock - A town in the south, known for its inns. * Old Solitude - A small town in Oldwood, ran by Sir Alomar Greyborne. Culture Noble Houses of the northern Vale